DE VOLTA AO LAR
by Deisehunter
Summary: Às vezes é dificil volta e enfrenta o passado,mas não se pode fugi para sempre. reviews e povo gosta
1. Chapter 1

Naruto não me pertence, pois se pertencesse Sasuke deixava de ser emo voltava logo pra casa

Naruto não me pertence, pois se pertencesse Sasuke deixava de ser emo voltava logo pra casa.

DE VOLTA AO LAR.

1. primeiro capitulo

Já havia olhado aquele convite já era vigésima vez, ainda não tinha decidido se ir ou não para festa de reencontro dos antigos alunos de uma pequena vila chamada Konoha não é que ñ tivesse vontade de volta para casa. Mas rever os antigos colegas de colégio é uma tortura já que sempre era tratada como o patinho feio da escola ou a irritante CDF. Mesmo que agora fosse uma mulher madura e considerada uma das dez melhores médicas do Japão ainda ser considerava uma garota insegura que tem medo de mostra verdadeiro eu. Se vestir com roupa deixava muito mais velha do que era, se escondia dentro do trabalho para não enfrenta a vida. Desde tinha se formado ir do mora em Tóquio para fazer faculdade nunca mais tinha voltado para sua terra natal isso já fazia 10 anos quando os seus pais perguntavam o porquê dela não visitá-los ela sempre arrumava uma desculpar que tinha que trabalha. Mas agora percebe que não podia fugir já que sua mãe tinha ligado dizendo que tinha arrumado seu velho quarto pra sua estadia em casa. Ela pensa:

"Tenho que arruma desculpa pra minha mãe para fugir de ir para casa e para maldita festa nesse final semana".

Quando ela estava pensando como fugir do seu compromisso entra uma enfermeira a chamando:

- Perdão doutora Haruno estamos com uma imergência que só a senhora pode resolve.

- Tudo bem. - ela fala soltando sua caneca de café na mesa e se levantando.

Já era uma e meia da manhã ela estava indo para o estacionamento do hospital para ir pra casa quando é abordada por um senhor de meia idade que lhe fala:

-Ainda aqui doutora Haruno já devia está curtindo suas férias a quatro horas atrás.

-É que doutor Suzuke teve uma emergência eu tive que atender.

-Sei! Mais agora tem curti suas férias e deixa o trabalho de lado que você ainda é jovem. Não pode deixa sua juventude passa se ter curtido nada.

-mas não estou deixando senhor.

-E como não, só vejo você trabalhando me prometa que vai tentar se divertir.

- Esta bem! doutor Suzuke eu prometo. - o doutor suzuke tinha virado como pai para ela tinha sido seu professor na faculdade e agora ser chefe no hospital sempre se preocupava com ela não entendia porque dela se afundar no trabalho.

No prédio onde morava que fica no do bairro mais chique de Tóquio onde só mora pessoas famosas ou podres de ricas. Lugar que ela mora tem muito modelos e cantores famosos que ela não conhece por está sempre trabalhando, ela dividir o apartamento com duas amigas que ela conheceu desde da faculdade que se chamam Sakura Kinomoto que é um doce de pessoa e é uma atriz muito famosa e a outra é Tomoyo Daidouji que uma estilista muito bem falada no mundo inteiro. Quando entra em casa escuta uma bagunça é Sakura gritando perguntando:

- Tomoyo você sabe onde Sakura deixa o creme de cabelos para eu bota na mala?

- Não sei onde fica. Já olho na cabeceira dela.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? E por que quere sabe onde fica meu creme de cabelo?- Sakura perg. tentando entender por que as amigas estão essa hora no seu quarto mexendo na sua coisa.

-Há Sakura-chan já chego estamos fazendo sua mala para você ir viaja para casa dos seus pais para passa as férias.

-Mas que disse que vou para casa dos meus pais.

-Ora eles ligaram e falaram do seu reencontro com sua antiga turma do colégio e pediram para nós fazer sua mala e compra sua passagem de trem ai dissemos que você está de férias a ir decidimos que vc passa as férias lá. - sakura kinomoto fala toda animada.

- Desde vocês decidem isso por mim.

-Ora se a gente não decidir por vc. Você não decidi sozinha e também é uma vergonha já faz dez anos que você não vai para sua terra natal e não visita os seus pais.

-Eu tenho os meus motivos.

-Mais isso não justificar vc não ir visitá-los. E a Tomoyo vai dar um do vestido que ela fez para vc usa na sua festa.

-Você vai adora Sakura-chan. - Tomoyo fala.

-Mais mesmo assim eu não vou.

No outro dia numa estação de trem esperando a pessoa que ira levá-la para konoha já que não tem trem vá até lá o trem só fica até Suna. Ela ainda não entendia como deixou ser convence pelas amigas a via tentado de varias maneiras fazer com que elas esquecessem convencê-la a vi, mas não de certo acabou vindo e já faz duas horas que está esperando a pessoa que vinha buscá-la e nada de aparece.

" Quem é a criatura das trevas que meus pais mandaram para vi me busca que gasta mais de duas horas para chegar aqui já que o trajeto não é mais de quarenta minuto de konoha para suna?" –Ela pensa.

Perdida nos seus pensamento nem escuta alguém chegar por trás dela ,ele fica olhando para ela e fala:

-Sakura eu vi para ter leva para Konoha.

Ela fica olhando e pensa " Por que meus pais tinha que manda logo ele para vi me busca.''

FIM DO PRIMEIRO CAPITULO

REVIEW É BOM POVO GOSTA BRINCADEIRA

Mas eu adoraria recebe review mesmo que fosse com critica ajudaria muito para fazer a historia. Obrigada que ler.


	2. Chapter 2

DE VOLTA AO LAR

DE VOLTA AO LAR.

Naruto não me pertence.

2. segundo capitulo

Ela fica olhando e pensa "Por que meus pais tinham que manda logo ele para vi me busca".

-Sakura só trouxe essas duas malas. – ele fala pegando as malas.

-Só Naruto. –ela estava nervosa das pessoas do seu passado ele era uma das que não queria rever.

-Então vamos o carro está bem perto daqui. –ele fala saindo na frente.

-Tá. - ela fala o acompanhando e o observando os seus movimentos estava mais bonito com uma aparência madura.

Já perto no carro tem um susto a ver o carro, ele era todo enferrujado com uma porta quebrada com pneus muito baixos, ela fica pensando que tanto de doença vai pega só de entra no carro. Enquanto ele já tentando abri a porta do veiculo olha para ela fala:

- Algum problema?

-Só não estava pretendendo contrair tétano.

-Parece continua a mesma fresca de sempre.

-Claro que não, só gosto de fica saudável.

-Tá, mas não me importo se vc gosta ou não, porém vc terá que ir nele. - ele fala olhando ela com olha frio que podia congela até próprio deserto do Saara. Ela fica assustada, pois o que se lembrava que gostava nele era brilho do olhar dele agora aparecia que alguém tivesse o apagado.

Depois de entra no carro eles ficaram em silencio. Ela ficou observando as paisagens as rosas desabrochados e mostrando a entrada de nova estação. Essa estação é a sua preferida não entanto fazia tempo que não apreciava as flores da primavera ou a chuva das cerejeiras sempre estava presa dentro do hospital onde trabalhava ou casa estudando os novos avanços da medicina, fazendo ela pensa talvez fossem boas essas férias para ela volta apreciar que havia deixado de lado. Enquanto estava hipnotizada com as paisagens não escuta ele chama:

-Sakura!Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-ah!! Sim?

-Estava perguntando como viver em Tóquio?

-Pouco corrido mais com tempo você se acostumar.

-Está namorando alguém?

-Não! E você?

-Também não

-É eu pensava que vc estava, porque uma vez que minha mãe me ligou disse que vc estava namorando Hinata.

-E verdade que namorei a Hinata mais já faz dois anos que terminamos.

- E por que vocês terminaram?

-Não foi nada grave só não estava dando certo.

-Ah entendo.

De repente carro começa fazer barulhos estranhos e para. Ele esbraveja:

-Filhinho não faça isso comigo. – ele pega e sair irritado e abri o carro para ver o moto.

-será vai dar para conserta logo. - Sakura fala preocupada.

-Acho que sim só espera ele esfria um pouco. - ele olha para ela. –Por que agora Sakura?

-O que agora?

-Você passa dez anos sem dar noticia sem ta viva.

-Não pensa que estou aqui porque eu quero.

-É dar para ver que continua a mesma egoísta de sempre.

-ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ FOI PEGA NA ESTAÇÃO JÁ QUE NÃO QUERIA ME BUSCA BAKA. – ela grita.

- POR CONSIDERAÇÃO AOS SEUS PAIS QUE POR MIM VOCÊ PODERIA E PARA INFERNO EU NÃO ESTOU NEM AI, NEM DEVER SABE QUE SEUS PAIS SOFRERAM POR NÃO ENTENDE PORQUE A FILHA NUNCA VINHA PARA CASA PARA VISITÁ-LOS.

-VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM PORQUE EU NÃO VOLTAVA.

-MAS ISSO NÃO JUSTIFICA ABANDONA SEUS PAIS.

-EU NÃO ABANDONEI MEUS PAIS. QUANDO A DROGA DESSE CARRO VAI PEGA PARA GENTE E EMBORA NÃO QUERO PERDE O RESTO DA MINHA TARDE NESSA ESTRADA.

-Entre no carro. - ele pega e fecha o capô do carro e entra começa a dirigi.

Depois de entrarem no carro continuaram a viagem em silencio quando ela ver entrada da vila ver que konoha continuava a mesma como se tivesse parado no tempo se sente até um pouco emocionada por volta para casa ,e de se lembra dessa coisa família que cidade pequena tem que todo mundo se conhece diferente de cidade grande como Tóquio que pessoas sempre estão correndo .

Já perto de casa ela ver seus pais esperando na porta muito alegre pela volta da filha. Ele para carro na frente da casa ela sai e mãe dela diz:

-Que saudade filhinha. – abraçando Sakura.

-Também mãe.

-Obrigado por e buscá-la na estação de trem Naruto. - senhor Haruno fala.

-Não foi nada senhor.- ele fala entregando as malas de Sakura para pai dela.

-Por que não entra para toma um chá?-senhora Haruno fala.

-Não vou pode tenho muita coisa para fazer mais mesmo assim obrigado. E também que vocês têm muito que conversa com Sakura-chan.

- Ahhhhhh que pena, mas você vira mais tarde para busca a Sakura para leva ao baile não é?-senhora Haruno

-O que? Como assim ele vai me leva ao baile?-Sakura pergunta.

Fim do segundo capitulo.

Obrigada que leu e review é bom e povo gosta.

Nota:

Alessandra obrigada pela Review tomara que não tenha demorado muito para posta para você.


	3. Chapter 3

DE VOLTA A O LAR

3. Terceiro Capitulo

Olhava para o espelho e pensando o que estava fazendo aqui e porque estava vestida com um vestido que ela nunca usaria deve ser coisa de Tomoyo, ela disse que ele combinava comigo e com a cor da minha pele , coisa de estilista que ela não pensa:

´´Que sabe eu não vou com esse vestido me sinto muito exposta,que sabe de uma coisa eu não vou para essa festa eu não estava com vontade de ir mesmo. ´´

**-**Você está linda Tomoyo tinha razão que esse vestido lhe caia bem. - sua mãe fala ao entra no quarto.

-Você acha mesmo não estou me sentido muito confortável.

-Que nada você está perfeita e Naruto deve já está chegando para levá-la ao baile.

-Por que ele tem que me leva ao baile?E acho que ele não ta nem a fim de me leva

-O que não fale isso das pessoas que senti sua falta ,ele é o que mais sentiu.

-Está bem se você diz.

-Sabia que ele é o novo prefeito daqui de Konoha. E é um ótimo prefeito.

-É que bom foi o que ele sempre quis.-Ela fala sem interesse

-então tá vamos lá para baixo espera Naruto

Depois de meia hora ele chega muito bonito com roupa social que faria qualquer mulher suspira, ela tinha que admiti que o tempo foi generoso com ele o deixando muito bonito como se fosse um deus grego. Enquanto ele ficava conversando com seus pais, ela ficava observando e o admirando que nem escutou ele a chamando.

-Sakura vamos?

-Sim Naruto vamos.- ela fala se levantando indo direção para fora, quando ela para de repente.

-O que foi? Por que parou?-naruto pergunta

-Nós vamos nesse projeto carro de novo, estava pretendo chegar esse ano na festa.

-hahaahahaaaaaaa a piada foi engraçada.- ele para de fala dar uma pausa e fala. – Vamos nele sim.

-Prefiro e a pé pelo menos chego esse ano na festa.

-Sakura para de frescura filha.-pai de sakura fala- ele já está fazendo um favor e leva-la.

-Está bom, vamos logo .

Os dois depois de dez minutos dentro do carro indo para festa ainda não tinha falado nada, era como se carro tivesse andando sozinho e para acaba com esse velório Naruto fala:

-Por que você não gosta de sakura-chan 2?

-O que?você botou meu nome nesse causador de tétano,não tinha outro nome tinha coloca diretamente o meu.

-Ora Sakura-chan ela parece tanto com você.

-O que está querendo dizer que eu só velha e enferrujada.-ela fala já avançado no pescoço dele.

-Não tente mata a pessoa que está dirigido.-ele fala tentando fugir das mãos dela no seu pescoço.

De repente o carro começa fazer barulho estranho, ele fala:

-Está vendo fica falando coisa mal dela,ela fica sentida. Sakura-chan 2 é muito sensível.

-Sensível uma ova, ela está dizendo-me leve para ferro velho, me leve para ferro velho,me leve para ferro velho.

-Não escutei ela sakurinha 2, porque sakura 1 é mau, muito mau.

-Naruto dar parar de palhaçada ainda falta muito para chegar.

-Não já chegamos. - ele fala parando carro e saindo indo no lado dela e abrindo a porta para ela sai.

Ela olha admirada para entrada pareciam àqueles templos antigos da Grécia. E ficou pensado agora não podia fugir mais tem enfrenta seus temores. Ela vai entrando sendo acompanhado por Naruto.

FIM TERCEIRO CAPITULO

Desculpa depois de milênios estou postando de novo, então aqueles que me mandaram review obrigada.

Review e uma autora gosta.


End file.
